


Angel

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I don't want to give too much away..., One Shot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel had never cared for humans, saw them only as a flock of sheep before the wolf. Of course, when she gets a closer look, she discovers just how interesting they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite awhile ago... But I'm still quite fond of it.
> 
> I had always wondered why the weeping angel never attacked the Doctor in the end of "The Angels in Manhattan..."

This is getting to be too easy. I swear, humans just get stupider and stupider. Two of them go into an abandoned house, with those flashlight things, probably trying to scare each other. They do it all the time. The lights don't even work, making it the perfect hunting ground for me. I watched as they crept down the hall, crouching together as though it would protect them. A male and a female, I believe, but it is hard to tell. Humans all look the same.

"Let's split up," the taller one said, "I'll look around upstairs. See if I see any ghosts." He shoved the other shorter one with longer hair.

"Okay," she conceded (I'm sure it's a she now), "But if I scream, you better come running."

"Sure, sure," he replied, and turned back. The girl continued on alone, never turning back. The boy, on the other had, switched between looking forward and backward, so nothing could sneak up behind. I'll go after him second, he'll be much more entertaining. But first, her. I sped up right behind the human. I almost wished she would turn around, this was becoming so mundane.

But, no such luck. I touched her, and she went back, to about the fourth century, I would have to guess. A female wearing pants in that time would cause approximately this much energy, but it tends to be hit and miss. For all I know, she could've gone back to the 1800s. But she did do me one last favor. She dropped her flashlight, and it landed with a loud crash that echoed through the entire building.

"Maria?" I heard the other call, "Are you okay?" Of course there was no reply. "I'm coming down. Maria?" Excellent. I hid in the shadows, and cover my eyes. I heard him enter the room. "Maria? Where are you? Seriously, this isn't funny." He picked up the flashlight. I fluctuated the energy fields around them, causing the lights to flicker. He hit one against his leg. "Heh, stupid thing," he muttered, trying to blow it off as nothing unusual, but his voice grew higher. Suddenly, things shifted. He was now two feet in front of me, rather than in the middle of the room. He must have seen me. But he blinked. I smiled and looked up.

Things shifted again. I heard him running, yelling for Maria to get out. I followed after him. He must have looked back a couple times, because it didn't fit perfectly together, like one of those cube paintings humans seem to like. He tripped and skidded, rolled so that when he stopped, he was on his back, facing me. I found I could still move. He was holding his hands out in front of him, his eyes shut, bracing himself for my attack. But I stopped. He was beautiful, I didn't have to be a human to see that. Face like an angel. I nearly laughed.

I would know.

One thing that had always puzzled me about the humans was how they were more than one color. This one had light skin, but dark hair. Also, humans had little hairs framing their eyes. I'd never seen the inside of their eyes. I now found myself wondering about this human's. Hm... peculiar. I left. I just let him leave. It was too easy, him cowering there. I didn't need it. That's why I let him go.

Or at least, that's what I told myself.

* * *

 

 

I began to see missing person posters for that human, Maria. They were all over the neighborhood near my territory. I had been heading in the human area for a few weeks now, looking for potential. The more potential a human had, the greater the disturbance, which means more energy. But every now and then, I found myself looking for the dark-haired human. It was strange. I wanted to find him again, but I wasn't sure why. 

Then it happened. I found him. He was walking down the sidewalk, in a jacket and gloves, the cold air making his breath look like smoke. He stopped by a streetlight, and put up a poster, one looking for Maria. The thought of him looking for her angered me. Idiotic humans, getting so attached. He continued down the street, occasionally stopping to put up posters. I followed him, wanting to see where he went. He stopped at a single story house, and turned inside. I went around to the back. A room's light flicked on, and I snuck up to the window. 

It was his room, had to be. Dark blue walls, a bed in the middle of the room, and a desk, which he was currently hunched over. He was typed on a laptop, I'm not sure what. He seemed frustrated, and eventually slammed it shut. He propped his head on his hands, and rubbed his temples. I felt like I should go in and do something, he looked so upset, but I wouldn't know what. He sighed, and pulled out a spiral-bound book, and charcoal. He was drawing something. Another human maybe? The thought made me feel hot inside. No, this form had wings... No... No! The second he blinked, I opened the window, and ran over to him. __

_Stop drawing this_ , I scrawled on the corner of the page, and was out before he could open his eyes. 

"What? Who's there? Who did this!" I left the window open! I let out every curse in my language I know. He looked out, but didn't see me. "I don't know who you are, or where you are, but why can't I draw?" 

As he blinked, I went back inside and wrote, _The image of a weeping angel becomes a weeping angel. It will kill you._

"Do you mean the statue for the old McGarthy house?" This human is really making me work. I went back in. 

_Yes, they're real_. 

"Why should I believe you? Come out in the open!" I closed my eyes, and hesitated for a moment, then went back inside and sat on his bed. He saw me this time, I know because when he blinked, he was nearly having a meltdown. 

_As long as you look at me, I'm a statue. I can't move, or see you, or even hear you. I'm frozen._ This time when he looked at me again, I was frozen at the desk, because a message appeared under mine. __

_I'll close my eyes then._ I looked over, and his eyes were scrunched shut. I wished I could see his eyes. I shook my head, clearing it of the confusing thoughts. 

_Thank you_ , I wrote, and touched his hand with the paper. He must have opened and closed his eyes really fast, because he seemed to be in almost the same position when he said, "You're welcome. Uh, I'm Raph. What's your name?" I frowned. 

_I don't have one_. 

"Oh..." He paused, briefly unsure of himself. "Were you that thing that attacked me from the other night?" I turned a page in the sketchbook. 

_Yes_. I nudged him with it again. 

"...Did you attack Maria?" I thought over how to respond to this. He could hate me... He _would_ hate me. I could easily blame another angel- What? Why do I care? Why do I have these thoughts! 

_Yes_. 

"Why would you do that!" he growled. The anger made something clench in my chest. I had to explain... 

_With a touch, I can send a person into the past, to before his/her own birth. We feed off the temporal energy from the time disturbance, and the potential energy of the years their victims would have lived in the present._

"What?" he asked, voice coated in disbelief. I wanted to chuckle. He's talking to a statue, and time travel still seems farfetched? 

_Basically, it's how I eat_. 

"You ate her!" 

_No, no!_ I hastily scrawled, S _he's still alive. Well, not in this time but I didn't kill her. She's in a different time period, free to live out the rest of her life. I only feed off of the energy._  After I finished, I hesitantly added the words, _I promise._ He was silent for awhile, probably trying to reconstruct his world with the new information I'd given him.

"Why did you let me go?" That's the question, isn't it? 

_I don't know_. 

"What is that supposed to mean!"He shouted, and I winced. 

_I just couldn't. I don't know why._ He laughed, and I've never heard a more beautiful sound. 

"Well, then, Angel, it seems we're at an impasse." I tried to squelch the feeling I got when he called me Angel. He gave me a name. 

_I guess so. I should leave. If anyone else were to come in..._ I trailed off, letting him figure it out for himself. 

"Good point... But, you'll come back?" I smiled, pleased to know he wanted to see me again. 

_Yes_. I started to leave, but slowly, nearly at the pace of a human. 

"Oh! And Angel?" Raph asked, and I immediately turned to face him. "Don't attack anymore humans. Please." I stopped, and thought about it. Could I really do it? I studied his face, taking in every wrinkle. He wanted to trust me.

I had to. 

_I won't._ I placed the book next to his leg, and left. 

* * *

 

Everyday, I went to visit Raph. He just talked about his life. School, TV shows, "pop culture," it was all alien to me. But I liked listening. He would ask me for advice sometimes, on homework. It was child's play to me, and I was happy to help. 

Best of all, I managed to keep my promise. I didn't send anyone else back. However, I had to become more and more careful. As I got hungrier, my resolve was being to weaken. My arms and feet were beginning to crack, showing my interior deterioration. Raph commented on it, but I told him it was nothing. How would he know anything about my biology anyways?

* * *

 

Raph came late one day. I sat in his room, and waited, worrying today would be the day he wouldn't come at all. Just as I had decided to leave, I heard someone stomping up the stairs. I could tell today was different than normal, because he didn't close his eyes when he first came in. By the time he remembered, he'd thrown his backpack across the room and knocked almost everything off his desk. 

"The police took me into questioning today. For the murder and-slash-or kidnapping of Maria Salazar." He pointed in my general direction. "This is your fault! You sent her back and now they need answers so they turned to the last one to see her. I reported her missing, for the love of God!" He ran his fingers through his hair and fell back on the bed. I picked up the sketchbook full of all my answers, and I could feel all of my future visits hanging in the balance. 

_I'm so sorry. If I could change what I did, I would._ I heard him sigh. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Angel." I felt the same warm pleasure his name for me always causes. "You're different now. I know that. But... God... I just- I don't know what to do. Everyone thinks I did it. My own parents won't even face me." I laid down next to him. He looked so fragile and hurt, I didn't know what else to do. I reached out, and brushed my fingers along his cheek. Instinct took over, and I transported him back. They last thing I saw before he was completely gone were his eyes flash open, already seeing his new time instead of me. 

They were green. Bright, beautiful green. 

No. 

I didn't. 

No. 

NO! 

I COULDN’T HAVE! 

No... 

I turned back to the unfinished picture at the beginning of the sketchbook. A fragment of an angel, surrounded by a one-sided conversation. I felt like I was breaking apart. In fact, I would pretty sure I was. I only had one option, an option I never wanted to pursue. But I knew I had too. 

And I knew where I had to go. 

* * *

 

The graveyard was silent, empty of mourning families and once friends. I found it, the horrid thing I'd caused. Raphael Hayes, aged 91 and wife, Melinda Hayes, aged 83. He'd found someone. 

The thought could've killed me. 

What was worse was the grave itself. It was a stone angel, its hand covering its face, as though it was crying. I noticed something engraved at the angel's feet. 

_To my Angel. I forgive you. Love, Raph._

I crumpled over the grave, blending with the rock and stone. I wished I had never seen those goddamn eyes. I wished I could cry. I wished for this nightmare to be over. I can't keep doing this. I need an out. 

I need to get to Manhattan. 

* * *

 

Amy disappeared, and The Doctor looked at me. I must have been quantum-locked for awhile because the next thing I knew, River Song was attempting to comfort The Doctor. I didn't try to flee, or attack. I couldn't wait for The Doctor to come back. 

Come on, Time Lord, do your worst. 

Please.


End file.
